Conventional rings having a unisegmental band are often difficult to slide on the finger of the wearer. This problem is aggravated when the user has large knuckles with the result that these type of rings are often worn loose. Loosely worn rings slip around on the finger and can be accidentally lost.
To circumvent this type of problem, various structures having segmentated bands have been proposed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,753 and 590,817 disclose rings having segmented bands linked by a latch.
However, many types of latches used are detremental to the esthetical appearance of the ring which is crucial in the fine jewelry business.
U.S. Pat. 2,971,354 is another example of a ring having segmented bands. The type of locking device disclosed in this patent is not however safe and could inadvertently open up.
U.S. Pat. 3,566,616 is an example of yet another ring having a separable connection in its band.
However, this locking component requires a special pointed tool for its operation.